Berkhart
Berkhart is a recurring character in Battle B-Daman. Description Berkhart is one of Yamato's friends. He lives in Flint, a desert country, with his four brothers and is very poor. He is usually seen in the casual wear of an average Flint villager. Berkhart is very kind, but is also brave and fierce when it comes to his friends and family. Trivia *Berkhart is 146cm tall and weighs 35kg. *His blood type is A. *His birthday is on 29th January, sharing the same birthday as Bull. *Berkhart's new B-Daman is a custom variation of Proto One. *It is unexplained how Berkhart managed to get into the IBA Winners Tournament. Since Yamato and Castieo were tied for 16th place of the B-DaPlayers qualifying, Berkhart would have to had to have gotten a higher placing to make the cut. This can be reconciled if it's assumed that Berkhart was using better parts for his B-Daman at the time, though it is unexplained whether or not this is the case. History During the IBA Winners Tournament, Yamato wanders off while inside a desert village and meets Berkhart. When Yamato comments on his old B-Daman his brothers beat up on him, Berkhart tries to stop them but Yamato becomes angry and challenges him to a battle. He then introduces himself as Berkhart of the Desert People and their battle begins, but is interrupted when his rusty B-Daman breaks apart. After his brothers head out to find the merchant who sold them shoddy parts, he, Terry, Yamato and Armada get acquainted when he reveals that he had wanted to enter the IBA Winners Tournament but needed an updated B-Daman. He told them that he and his brothers saved up enough to go to the black market and buy B-Daman Parts to update his B-Daman, through this story Yamato and he become friends. It is later revealed that the parts were bought from a merchant shop run by Shadow Alliance members. Yamato and Berkhart find the shop and the Shadow Alliance shop owner Monkey Don, is challenged by the former. With Berkhart's help against the Shadow Alliance member's dirty tricks, Yamato defeats Monkey Don and wins their money back. Berkhart later receives a newly-built B-Daman from Yamato and his brothers and then vows to live up to his brothers' beliefs in him and competes in the IBA Winners Tournament. His Semi-Final match is against the Shadow Alliance ace Enjyu. Without his knowing, Berkhart's different B-Daman put him at a huge disadvantage due to it's in-capabilities, but he knew this and never said a word. Berkhart loses his balance and falls, he hangs on but is discouraged by the crowd booing that is interrupted by Yamato who re-encourages Berkhart to battle. Berkhart refuses to give up and power shots his way to victory, but to no avail when Enjyu uses his Kahn Crush to destroy Berkhart's B-Daman and his chances of winning. But Berkhart wasn't discouraged and thanks his brothers for his B-Daman. Berkhart returns to help Yamato and Grey defeat a Third Eye-enhanced News and Salz. Battles Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade (Cameo) *Monkey Business *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Watt Are You Waiting For? (Cameo) *Hurry Up and Wait *The Return of the B-DaPlayer (Cameo) *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den (Turned to Stone) *B-DaStorm (Turned to Stone) *In Search of Greatness Gallery Monkey Business 5.png|Berkhart and his brothers Yamato vs Berkhart.jpg|Berkhart vs. Yamato Delgado Berkhart's Brothers.jpg|Berkhart's brothers Berkhart's New B-Daman.jpg|Berkhart's New B-Daman Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 4.png|Berkhart falls on top of Yamato Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 5.png|Are you alright, Yamato?! Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 6.png|Berkhart's brothers crying Berkhart.jpg|Berkhart Hurry Up and Wait 5.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 5.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 8.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 11.png Li and Berkhart.jpg|Berkhart and Li Yong Fa Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Crowd with Cain and Joshua.png|Berkhart and his brothers appearing in the crowd in Fire Spirits. Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists